


Downpour

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Laura Hale, M/M, Movie Night, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Peter offering the Bite to Stiles, Popcorn, Sarcastic Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles' Jeep - Freeform, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: When Derek comes home, soaking wet from the downpour, he finds Stiles snugly sitting on his couch. As a result of his fuzzy brain, he lets Stiles stay and they are actually enjoying themselves, without thinking about what it means. But then sister Laura decides to make a surprise visit who makes Derek see something he hasn’t seen before. Sterek!





	Downpour

**Downpour**

When Derek entered his rebuilt house in the middle of the woods, he was soaking wet from the downpour of rain, immensely hungry and because of all that, grumpy. Before he could take another step, a familiar voice sounded. “Hey Der, would you mind grabbing the popcorn from the microwave?”

Derek’s eyes moved over to the corner of the room, where a scrawny looking guy, who was snugly sitting under a blanket (that Derek didn’t own) on his couch, moving his legs up and down in a twitching manner. The boy now looked back to the television, where Netflix was starting up. Then, a beep sounded.

“Stiles!” Derek hissed angrily.

Derek didn’t even want someone in his house, especially not Stiles. It was bad enough that the pack meetings on Saturday were always here at Derek’s house, where Stiles would be as well. And because Stiles’ scent messed up Derek’s brain (Derek still didn’t know why), making it go fuzzy when Stiles was near him, Derek didn’t want Stiles to be here, period. Derek wanted to get out of his soaking wet clothes, eat something warm and be alone. It wasn’t even pack night so he definitely didn’t need to let anyone of the pack into his house, let stand breaking and entering like Stiles had apparently done.

“Does the full moon causes your brain to deteriorate so much that it makes you slow? Yes, Derek, it is me, Stiles. Now we’ve established that, would you mind grabbing the popcorn from the microwave?” the sarcasm sounded through loud and clear even though Stiles spoke very slow.

Another beep from the microwave sounded, but Derek ignored it. Why was Stiles here?

“Why…” Derek’s words were lost on the way to his mouth while his eyes trailed over the clothes Stiles was wearing and Derek suddenly recognized them. “Are you wearing my clothes?” the alpha nearly shouted and the horror was written on his face and his nostrils stood wide.

This caused Stiles to look up shortly from the television.

“Yes, I was soaking wet and cold… the popcorn?” Stiles tried again, now while tapping his finger at the intro of the Big Bang Theory.

 

Derek had enough, he marched over to the couch, grabbed the remote control out of Stiles other hand and put it on pause.

“Stiles, why are you here in my house and why are you wearing my clothes?” Derek now as much as growled between his teeth.

Stiles, who had looked up shocked when Derek grabbed the remote control out of his hands, suddenly seemed to realize the state the alpha was in.

“Uh, I am in your house because I was bored, and since my Dad’s internet isn’t fixed yet, I thought I’d come to your place to grab some food and see how you’ve been doing. I’m wearing your clothes because my jeep got stuck in the mud on the way here and I had to walk the last mile in this downpour. I need your help getting it out of the mud when I leave by the way.”

To Derek’s surprise he hadn’t even smelled Stiles or Stiles’ jeep in the woods on the way here, but the rain made the smells clustered and so he hadn’t been able to detect it.

But when the undoubtable mixture of Derek’s clothing and Stiles scent hit Derek’s nose, he was done. “Stiles, take off my clothes. NOW!” Derek shouted, frustration pouring out of every pore of his body.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no. Do you want to hear it in Spanish? _NO!_ ”

“Stiles…” Derek started warning.

“No! I’m cold and you haven’t given me a good reason to! I borrow Scott’s clothes all the time, when he was my alpha and when you are now the new alpha of the joined packs. So tell me, why can’t I wear your clothes? Give me one good reason- and don’t say that you have no other sets left- because I checked your closet and you have like two exactly the same clean sets in your wardrobe…” Stiles explained, calming down after shouting back at his alpha.

 

Derek though, didn’t seem to understand any of the words Stiles just said, because his face depicted something that could only be described as incredulousness.

“You have been through my closet?!! Get out!” Derek hazed, moving his arms wide to the door.

When a drop of water fell from Derek’s hair on his cheek, Derek shook off all the water he could by shaking his head like a dog would shake its fur and stared back angrily at Stiles.

Stiles on the other hand, wasn’t impressed by Derek’s outburst and said, “Jeez, Derek. Why are you reacting all your anger out on me? And why are you still in those wet clothes? Never mind. I’ve got an idea; I made some pasta for myself and I made sure to have enough left for you, so I could warm it in the oven, while you take a nice hot shower, and then put on some relax pants, and join me watching a movie, your choice.”

“You cooked in my kitchen?!” Derek roared, his eyes now frantically quick moving to his kitchen.

“That’s what you heard? Just chill dude, I got here to hang out with you, but if you really hate me that much, I’ll leave…” Stiles stood up raised his hands a little, as to surrender while looking genuinely sad all of sudden.

 

Derek shook his head; he could literally smell the true sadness on Stiles. With hung shoulders, Stiles walked over to the radiator where his clothes were drying. He grabbed his clothes, which were still dripping wet, and took them to Derek’s bathroom to change, when Derek grabbed Stiles arm hard and without a warning.

“Give me your clothes, I’ll put them in the dryer. Meanwhile you are going to heat up my pasta, make a selection of three movies for me to choose from, take your popcorn out of the microwave and don’t touch any more of my clothing. Got it?” Derek grumbled miserable.

Lights reappeared in Stiles’ eyes and he nodded fast.

“You got it. Do you want extra parmesan cheese?” Stiles responded with the speed of light.

“I don’t care. Just make it hot enough to eat.”

“Right-o!”

 

After Derek had showered, put on another set of the same clothes Stiles was wearing and finally finished the pasta, he slowly started to listen to Stiles actual words.

“-so that’s why Scott suggested that I’d go over to your place tonight. He told me that you wouldn’t mind it. Boy, was he wrong!” Stiles laughed with so much joy, that Derek wondered where his own humour had disappeared to because Stiles’ laugh was infectious.

“So what are the movies I can pick from?” Derek asked while putting away his plate in the dishwasher and walking to the living room.

 “Pirates of the Caribbean, Avatar or Batman.”

“Avatar.”

“Going for the longest movie, huh? Starting to like my presence?” Stiles teased while plumping down on the couch and grabbing his blanket to pull over his legs.

“Don’t even think about it. I didn’t like Pirates and Batman doesn’t sound like a movie I like.”

An appalled look crossed Stiles’ face. “You are going to be so glad when I make you like good quality movies.”

Derek didn’t respond but fixed his eyes to the screen, desperately trying not to breath in through his nose because the mixture of both their scents were slowly driving him insane.

 

~~~~~~STEREK~~~~~~

“My, aren’t you two cosy on the couch! Derek! I’m surprised you didn’t hear me come in, but then again, I didn’t know you’d be having a visitor,” the female voice sounded.

In the door opening of Derek’s house stood a woman. Derek jumped up, afraid to be attacked, while his and Stiles’ laughter were still echoing in the house. Stiles quickly paused Avatar but stayed seated on the couch while moving his eyes over the woman’s body. She was gorgeous, dark hair, bright eyes and looked just like Derek, that much was obvious. Could this be Laura? Derek’s last sane family member? Because let’s be honest, Peter was never, never, never going to be sane, literally never.

After a second Derek took a small step forward. “Laura… What- what are you doing here?”

“That’s no way to greet your sister. Give me a hug, Der,” she ordered, after looking around the house.

Then she dropped her large red suitcase and walked over to where Derek was frozen in his place.

“I never thought you’d actually come here,” Derek stammered.

Laura simply nodded and hugged Derek shortly.

An awkward silence followed and Stiles coughed once.

“So this is Laura? Laura, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Stiles.”

Stiles nearly tripped while jumped up to shake her hand. She shook his hand and Derek noticed that she took a deep breath in before smiling wide.

“So you are Stiles! I must say, you’re nothing like I’d imagined,” Laura replied warm, moving her eyes over Stiles attire.

“How do you know Stiles, Laura? Because I have never mentioned his name,” Derek grumbled, suddenly sounding suspicious.

 

“No, you didn’t and now I had to find from uncle Peter that you are-”

“Hold it right there-” Derek now growled, “-you’ve spoken to Peter?”

“That Derek is now what?” Stiles asked, so curious that he couldn’t keep quiet one second longer.

Laura sent Derek a meaningful look and Derek didn’t even have to listen to her heartbeat to tell that her next few words were a lie.

“That Derek is now the alpha of a group of troubled teens,” Laura replied, smiling at Stiles.

“Teens? Troubled? All of us are over twenty now, and you probably don’t know but we’ve saved the people in this town over a dozen times, so I defy both of those statements,” Stiles said, proudly nodding once.

“My apologies, I must’ve forgotten that it was uncle Peter who told me,” Laura laughed and put her hand around Derek’s arm.

“Why don’t you give me a tour of your house Derek, while Stiles here makes us some more popcorn?”

“Are you gonna join us watching Avatar?” Stiles now asked.

“Definitely, no one walks out on Avatar without a good reason!”

“There’s nothing more true! Listen to your sister Derek, she’s a wise woman. I’ll get the popcorn!” Stiles said, walking to the kitchen.

 

Derek just looked at Stiles’ leaving figure and narrowed his eyes at his sister, pulling her to his bedroom. “You have talked to Peter? Why?” Derek as much as grumbled.

“Well, he contacted me, if you’re that interested. He told me about your pack and that he thinking about offering one of your humans the bite. Naturally-”

“WHAT?” Derek nearly shouted his eyes now frantically moving from Laura’s left eye to her right. He had never heard Peter say anything like that, and if he wanted to offer any of his humans the bite… He immediately thought of Danny, Allison and Stiles.

“If you want to know, then let me finish, Der. Naturally I didn’t believe him, but he was speaking the truth, he wanted to offer Stiles the bite. So I just had to see for myself who had been so special to be good enough for you according to Peter. And because we all know what Peter has done with the ones you were dating and he didn’t like.”

Derek raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Laura, the girl she was continued, “Oh you remember, Der! Kate Argent, Benjamin Nelson, Jennifer Blake and let’s not forget about that weird guy. What was his name again? Harvey? Harry? Henry?”

“Laura, just shut up. Stiles and I aren’t dating and I don’t know how Peter even got that idea,” Derek said quickly, while his heart drummed on without a hint of lying.

Laura, who had been certain that Derek was just hiding his feelings for Stiles and her, now knew what was really going on. Derek didn’t even know.

Laura walked over to Derek’s window and stared out the window.

“So the fact that he is able to go against you about whatever, without him feeling threatened by you, even subconsciously is just normal for everyone in your pack then?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Laura,” Derek grumbled, thinking about what his sister said.

 

Laura moved her eyes over Derek’s confused frown.

“Look Derek, you look happier-” Derek shook his head at his sister’s words but Laura interjected, “-you do, Der. And I knew one day you’d fall for someone new. But if he breaks your heart, I’ll pull all his limbs from his body.”

Derek felt his gut flinch defensively at the threat of Stiles. Every time Stiles was hurt, Derek didn’t look at any of the others before checking if Stiles was okay. But in Derek’s defence, Stiles always had a knack for getting in more trouble than the rest of his pack and… suddenly realization struck him.

“Shit,” Derek hissed.

“How does it feel?” Laura wondered, laughing just once.

“Just shut up and watch the movie with us.” Derek replied, now instantly walking back to the living room.

“He is awfully cute in your clothes by the way,” Laura whispered.

And without Derek being able to stop himself, he found himself nodding slightly at Laura’s words.

When Derek and Laura joined Stiles on the couch, Laura grabbed a hand full of popcorn and put it all in her mouth.

“So, where does uncle Peter live nowadays?” she managed to get out between chewing and swallowing.

“In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods,” Stiles replied grim.

 

“You don’t like him, Stiles?” Laura questioned.

Stiles sent Derek a look, as if to check if Laura was serious, but Derek just shrugged and watched the paused image of the movie.

“Uhm no, he is a creeper.”

“Odd. He told me that he is particularly fond of you,” Laura added, cautiously watching Derek’s response.

“Laura…” Derek’s tone was low and dangerous. It was a clear warning.

“Hasn’t Derek told you? He likes you most of all Derek’s-”

Derek placed his hand almost chokingly around Laura’s mouth and pushed her back on the couch.

“One more word, Laura and you are not welcome here anymore.”

The threat was now evident in Derek’s demeanour, since his hands and face were transformed in werewolf form. His nails dug slightly in Laura’s skin.

“Derek! That’s no way to treat your sister just because she says something you don’t like. If you do that on Jackson he deserves it 99% of the time but Laura seems nice. Just let her go,” Stiles interfered while grabbing Derek’s arm and pulling his hand off of her mouth. The corner of Laura’s mouth curled into a smug smile.

“I’ll think I’ll just stay with uncle Peter and come back tomorrow. I didn’t mean to intrude on a movie night,” Laura said hastily and jumping up from the couch.  

“But then who is going to get Derek to appreciate a good quality movie?” Stiles asked Laura.

“I’m sure you’ll manage!” Laura replied, smiling warmly at both of the men on the couch, one of them narrowing his eyes at her, and the other waving her goodbye good-natured.

Within a second Stiles and Derek were alone again.

“Ready to continue?” Stiles asked Derek, bumping his shoulder to Derek’s to draw Derek’s attention back from the closed front door.

“Yeah, sure,” Derek forced his eyes to move back to the television screen.

 

When the movie was over and Stiles tried to convince Derek to watch another movie, the rain started to pour down again, combined with the wind banging against the windows.

“I still need to get my jeep out of the mud…” Stiles suddenly remembered.

Derek knew that that was true. “Fine, we’ll pull it out and put it in the driveway.”

Stiles reaction was immediate.

“Seriously? Nice! So what movie do you want to see next?”

A small smile graced Derek’s lips at the happiness he smelled on Stiles. In his mind he scolded himself for being a sap, but he honestly didn’t care.

 

When Stiles’ jeep was finally safe in Derek’s driveway, both of them changes back into the jogging pants and plumped back on the couch. Stiles had draped the blanket he brought also over Derek’s legs while babbling on about which movies they should or shouldn’t see. Derek thought back of the moment when he’d arrived home, hours ago, soaking wet, hungry and grumpy while wanting to be alone. But now, Derek was smiling, because Stiles had made his day better. He knew tomorrow was going to be hell with Laura and Peter killing him with questions. But for now, he was going to enjoy being with the hyperactive guy one whose scent drove him crazy, who interjected Derek all the time which he didn’t even mind. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! What did you think?  
> Aimee


End file.
